Blackout
by starsthatburn
Summary: One-shot Swan Queen smut fest. The power goes out in Storybrooke and, after receiving a worrying phone call, Emma goes to check on the mayor. Trigger warnings for physical restraint.


_**A/N: **this story is basically the living proof of what happens when I am bored at work and suddenly the power goes off._

_I should be ashamed of myself. I'm not._

_**Trigger warnings** for (non-sexual) violence, physical restraint and a teeny tiny bit of bondage._

* * *

She had to hand it to Leroy, Emma thought as she grudgingly banged her flashlight against the side of her desk: when he had cut the power on Miner's Day, he had _really _gone to town.

Before the fair, electricity had already been fairly intermittent in Maine's most antiquated town. After Leroy's little stunt on the top of City Hall, however, rolling blackouts had become something of a recurrence. So much so that Emma's crappy old flashlight now lived on top of her desk, rather than inside of it. This mean that, that night, when the lights flickered out for the third time that week, she had simply sighed to herself and continued working by the light of two AA batteries without so much as pausing.

Resting her chin on top of her knuckles, she stared down at the incident report that lay in front of her without really taking in a word. Something that she usually forgot about power was just how quiet things got without it – the dull humming of the overhead strip lighting vanished, along with the buzzing of the old street lamp that sat directly outside of the window. She had always found it hard to concentrate in complete silence.

It was lucky then, perhaps, when the quiet of her office was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone vibrating against the desk.

She dragged it towards her with the tip of one finger, took a single look at the screen, and groaned.

'Madam Mayor,' she said as she answered it, already pressing a hand over her eyes in anticipation of an argument. 'I told you the last four times that this happened – when the entire power grid goes down, I can't _actually _do anything about it.'

Her words were met with a dull crackling sound at the other end of the line. Emma frowned, checking the screen again to make sure that Regina really had called her, before putting it back to her ear.

'Regina?' she said. 'Hello?'

There was no response. Emma groaned to herself and, already pinning the call down to probably being part of Regina's latest scheme of how to be as annoying as possible, adjusted her hand so that her thumb was hovering over the _End Call _button. In the split second before she hit it, she heard it: a thud.

Then the unmistakable sound of Regina crying out.

Emma gritted her teeth together, half from annoyance and half from what might have been actual concern, as she scraped her chair back across the floor. Hooking her handcuffs through her belt and securing her gun in its holster, she picked up her flashlight and strode towards the door.

* * *

When Emma arrived at the mayor's house and turned the engine off, the road was plunged back into complete darkness. The unnerving quietness had followed her there, and for some reason she found that she desperately did not want to leave the safety of her car. The sound of Regina yelping… it had reminded her far, far too much of the terrorised sound that she had made when City Hall had exploded into flames before the both of them.

Emma sucked in a breath through her teeth and put her hand on the door handle.

_You've got this_, she told herself, shaking her head. _Just go._

She forced the door open and let her boot thud to the sidewalk. The silence somehow grew louder.

Trying to ignore the sudden dryness in her mouth and the throbbing sound that was pulsing against her temples, Emma made her way up the path that led to Regina's front door. Behind it, the house was still.

She raised her fist and knocked as loudly as she could.

'Regina?'

She received no response, and she wasn't especially surprised. Part of her wanted to do her usual eye roll, to turn around and to go back to the work that she was meant to be getting done by the light of her flickering torch.

But another, ever so slightly larger, part of her was feeling anxious.

_She called_, she said to herself, raising her hand to knock again. _Why the hell did she call me?_

When silence followed her second knock, the anxious niggling feeling turned into something deeper. Something that painfully resembled actual fear.

'For Christ's sake,' she muttered to herself, trying the door handle. It was locked.

Turning to her left, flashlight in hand, she made her way through the bushes that surrounded the house until she found the back door. Holding her breath, she drove the butt of her torch through one of the glass panels and slipped her hand through the gap. The door clicked opened and, switching the flashlight off, she crept into the house.

It was even quieter inside. She could hear her own breath crackling in her lungs, and when she opened her mouth to call out it seemed to clatter through the room like a smashed plate.

'…Regina?'

When there was no response, she edged slightly further into the kitchen. It was immaculately clean and looked practically unlived in. Suddenly Emma's stomach dropped – _what if she's actually not home? I just broke into the mayor's house for no reason._

_Oh… God._

But then she spotted it: the opened bottle of red wine sat on the centre island. Emma slipped past it, making her way into the hall.

The door shut behind her and, without the watery moonlight streaming in through the windows of the kitchen, the rest of the house was impossibly dark. Emma peered up at the shadowy staircase, unable to even make out the landing that lay above it. She sucked in a breath and contemplated calling out Regina's name once more.

A sudden creak from somewhere above her nearly made her drop her flashlight. Her free hand immediately went to her gun as she began to approach the stairs.

Panic suddenly struck her as to where the hell her son was – he surely wasn't here too? If there was someone in the house and she was putting _him _in danger by sneaking around…

_No_, she told herself, climbing to the next step, her gun raised up before her eyes. _No excuses. Go._

She made her way to the top of the staircase and peered into the absolute blackness. For a moment she contemplated switching the flashlight on again, but then immediately dismissed the idea – if they didn't know she was here already, then they sure as hell would then.

Whoever 'they' were.

Leaning her body close against the nearest wall, she held her breath until she heard another noise. She wasn't waiting long: a faint creak came from the room at the very end of the corridor.

The door was ever so slightly ajar, but when Emma approached it she quickly realised that she couldn't see a thing on the other side. The noise had stopped once again, but she knew that someone was in there. She knew.

She knew and for some reason her heart was beating so loudly that she couldn't hear herself thinking over the sound of it.

She held her breath, and nudged the door open with the toe of her boot. It barely made a sound as it brushed over the thick carpet.

It was Regina's bedroom. It didn't take her half a second to realise that.

Even in the pitch darkness she could see the enormous bed, perfectly made and almost twice the size of Emma's own. She dragged her gaze away from it, keeping her gun firmly raised before her eyes as she swept them around the rest of the room. She still couldn't see anyone.

Which meant… they had to be behind the door.

Gritting her teeth together, Emma dragged as much air as she could into her tight lungs. She took one long stride into the room, spinning around to aim her weapon at whatever was waiting on the other side of the wood.

When she realised that there was no one there, she nearly groaned. Dropping the gun ever so slightly, she turned back to the rest of the room to survey it one last time.

It was then that a figure exploded from behind the dresser.

Before she could move, something hard cracked against the side of her head and she found herself tumbling back against the door, dropping her gun to the ground. The door slammed shut under her weight, the sound crashing through the silent house like her weapon had gone off.

In the pitch darkness bright spots started to flood her vision, and even beneath the pain that was searing through her skull she registered the feeling of an arm being pressed up against her throat.

'Wait,' she heard herself choking out just as the flashlight was wrenched from her free hand. 'Wait—'

Light blazed across her face and she hissed with a new kind of pain. There was a pause.

The sigh that followed was absolutely unmistakable.

'Miss _Swan_.'

Despite the shooting pain that was throbbing through her temple, Emma cracked one eye open.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

'What are you _doing _here?!' Regina exploded, dropping the flashlight ever so slightly. In the beam that grazed across her face Emma could see the cold sparks of panic that were still lingering in her eyes. 'You _broke into my house_?'

'I thought you were in trouble,' Emma muttered, still squinting against the light and the red hot pain in her head. She glanced down at the object that Regina had dropped by her feet. 'Seriously? You hit me with a _lamp_?'

'Why are you in my house?!' Regina snarled, pressing her arm more fiercely against Emma's windpipe. Even then she allowed herself to smirk with satisfaction at the gargle of discomfort that erupted from the sheriff's throat.

'I thought…' Emma choked out, trying to wriggle free. Regina was surprisingly strong, and the thought that she might not actually be able to fight her off was starting to make her stomach hurt. 'I thought you needed help. Your phone call… you scared me.'

'What phone call?' Regina hissed.

Blinking, Emma tried to swallow.

'The… the phone call when the power went out,' she said.

Regina narrowed her eyes. 'I did _not _call you.'

'You fucking did, Regina,' Emma snapped. 'Why the hell else would I be here in the middle of the night?'

'Because you're even more pathetically intrusive than I originally gave you credit for?'

Emma rolled her eyes, shifting under the weight of Regina's arm. It apparently had no intention of budging.

'You did call me,' she said firmly. 'Where's your cell?'

'It was in my pants, Miss Swan,' Regina snarled. 'I must have pocket-dialled you. Alright? That does not mean that you have permission to _break into my house _and scare me half to death.'

'I wouldn't have had to break in if you would have just answered me when I knocked on the fucking door!'

'I was _getting changed_, Miss Swan. I was home alone, undressed, in the middle of the night, in a blackout. Please excuse me for not rushing to the front door with open arms.'

Her arm had gotten heavier again, and Emma suddenly started to realise that she might actually choke her. Teaming that crushing weight against her windpipe with the persistent throbbing in her skull, she could feel her legs starting to shake.

She closed her eyes.

'You called me,' she muttered. 'And I heard a crash. I heard you crying out.'

Regina faltered then. She clicked the flashlight back off again, and finally Emma could look back at her without her eyes burning.

'I dropped my wine,' she said flatly. Emma blinked.

'What?'

'My wine glass, Miss Swan,' Regina gritted out. 'I dropped it. So I shouted.'

'You…?' she started, then sighed to herself. 'You really weren't in trouble?'

'No, you fool,' Regina snarled, throwing the torch to the floor. 'What did you think? I was being accosted and the first person that I decided to call was you?'

'I'm the sheriff, Regina,' Emma snapped. 'It wouldn't be your worst idea.'

Regina scoffed, and suddenly Emma's throat was released from beneath her arm. She stayed stood in front of her, however, watching with considerable satisfaction as the sheriff tried to force some air back into her lungs.

'You're an idiot,' Regina muttered. 'Do you even know _how _to use that head of yours? I dropped my wine, I came upstairs to get changed. That is _it_, Miss Swan. Why the hell else would I be walking around up here in my underwear _while_ I was being robbed?'

'I don't know. Maybe you—' Emma automatically began to respond before she realised what Regina had actually just said. She stopped, swallowing in spite of her dry throat. Her eyes fell down to Regina's body. '…oh.'

Even in the darkness of the room she could see the perfect violin curve of Regina's waist. She hadn't lied: she was only wearing her underwear. Black lace that somehow made her skin glow even in the complete absence of light.

Emma's eyes refused to be dragged away from it.

'Satisfied?'

The sound of Regina's voice dripped through her mind like liquid chocolate and Emma automatically jumped.

'Sorry?'

'Are you satisfied, Miss Swan?' Regina repeated slowly, a wicked smile already tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'That I did not call you over here because I needed you to rescue me?'

'Yeah,' Emma bit out, raising a hand to the side of her head. 'Just to clobber me over the head with a fucking lamp.'

Regina rolled her eyes. 'Stop being such a baby.'

'My skull is _dented_, Regina. I'm being a fucking _human_.'

Regina just glared at her, folding her arms across her perfectly shaped chest. Emma forced her eyes closed so that she wouldn't keep staring at it.

'You're fine,' Regina said, but slightly more gently. 'And so am I. So you may leave now.'

Emma inwardly groaned.

'Fine,' she muttered, pushing herself away of the door. As she did so, white lights started to flash in front of her eyes once more. The ground tilted sharply beneath her feet.

Just as she stumbled to one side a sudden pressure on her elbow stopped her from staggering into the dresser. She opened one eye after a few moments to see that Regina had grabbed hold of her.

'Such a drama queen,' she muttered under her breath. 'Do you need medical attention, Miss Swan?'

'No,' she snapped in return, trying to pull her arm free. The room immediately threatened to slide from beneath her feet once more. 'I just… I might need to sit down.'

'Very well,' Regina sighed, releasing her from her grip. 'You know where the living room is.'

'Yeah,' Emma said as she completely ignored the closed doorway and instead took a step further into the room. 'It's down about fifty stairs that I will definitely fall down. No thank you.'

'What are you doing?!' Regina snapped, watching her as she stumbled across her bedroom with her hand still pressed against the side of her head.

'Sitting down.'

'Not on my _bed_, you're not.'

'You've given me a fucking concussion, Regina – I'll sit wherever I damn well want to.'

Regina made a strangled groaning sound as she watched Emma approaching the bed. She sat down on it with an ungainly thud, directly next to her pillows.

_Great_, she thought to herself. _That's another load of laundry that needs doing then._

'Miss Swan,' she snapped, walking towards the bed and grabbing hold of the silk robe that she had left draped across the bottom of it. She shrugged it on, but didn't tie the belt. 'Will you _please_ leave my bedroom? I don't need you contaminating this part of my life with your presence as well.'

Emma glanced up and, finding herself suddenly at eye-level with Regina's chest, swallowed.

She was pale, Regina noticed. Even in the blackened room, she could see that.

Something twinged inside of her and all of a sudden she found herself kneeling down before the sheriff.

'…it doesn't actually hurt that badly,' Regina asked slowly, 'does it?'

Emma raised one eyebrow.

'No, Regina,' she drawled, her hand still pressed against her skull. 'I'm absolutely fine. I just prefer the décor in here.'

Rolling her eyes, Regina pushed herself back to her feet and walked to Emma's side. She paused for a moment before she clambered onto the bed, kneeling behind the woman's slumped back.

'What are you doing?' Emma asked, trying to turn around. Regina reached out, grabbed hold of her shoulders, and turned her away again.

'Eyes front, Miss Swan,' she said, wrapping her cool fingers around Emma's wrist and pulling her hand away from her head. 'Let me look.'

'Right. _Now_ you're concerned,' Emma muttered. She ignored the fact that the skin on her arm had tingled slightly when Regina had touched it.

'Not concerned,' Regina said, parting Emma's curls so that she could press her fingers against the raised skin beneath them. 'I'd just prefer to avoid a law suit.'

'You weren't too bothered about that when you grabbed a lamp and belted me around the head with it.'

Regina smirked with considerable satisfaction when Emma winced under the pressure of her fingers.

'Surely I needn't remind you, yet again, that you are the one who _broke into my house_,' Regina said coolly. 'What do you suggest that I should have done instead?'

'I don't know, Regina,' Emma snapped back at her. 'Maybe take a second to think, hey, this ominous burglar is calling out my name and sounds an awful lot like the _fucking sheriff_?'

Regina ignored her. Grazing her thumb over the lump on her head one last time, she let herself breathe out a sigh.

'You're fine,' she said firmly. 'It's just a bump.'

Emma rolled her eyes. 'Thank you for that, Doctor Mills. And your basis for that diagnosis is, what?'

Regina's left hand was still pressed against her hair, and her right had someone found its way onto her shoulder.

'You're still complaining,' Regina murmured. 'So you must be okay.'

Emma swallowed, shuffling slightly on the bed. She realised as she moved that she could feel the warmth of Regina's stomach pressed against her shoulder blades.

She breathed in, blinking until the white spots in front of her vision disappeared once more. It was odd, but having Regina's hand on her hair was… helping. Somehow. The throbbing pain was still there, but under the mayor's cool fingers it was just slightly less noticeable.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to be Henry; growing up with cuts and playground grazes and a mother who cared enough to soothe them.

The thought jarred within her and suddenly she heard herself asking, 'So I assume that Henry isn't home tonight?'

Regina's thumb glided lightly over her hair.

'You assume a lot of things that even a monkey would be able to deduce,' Regina said in a low voice. The offence shot through Emma's muscles and Regina felt her immediately tense up below her other hand. 'But no. He's not here.'

Emma swallowed. She could feel Regina's stomach moving as she breathed out against her back. 'Where is he?'

'At a friend's house.'

'…Henry doesn't have friends.'

'Yes. Well. Apparently he's taken a liking to those two thieving little orphans that you found,' Regina murmured, letting her right hand trail down Emma's arm ever so slightly. 'He's staying with them tonight.'

'And you're… okay with that?'

'No,' Regina replied, the tips of her fingers starting to slowly graze over the leather of Emma's jacket. 'They are criminals and their father is an incompetent fool. But Henry was quite adamant. Apparently spending time with them is far preferable to spending time with me.'

And suddenly it made sense – the half-empty bottle of wine that was being drunk in the middle of the night; the desperately panicked look in Regina's eyes. The fact that she was still kneeling behind Emma, the warmth of her entire body pressed up against her back.

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but all of a sudden Regina's left hand was moving amongst her curls again. Sifting through them until the tips of her fingers were nestled against her scalp, she started to move them in and out like she was scratching a dog under its chin,

She suppressed a smile when the sheriff let out a whimper.

'Is everything alright, Miss Swan?' she asked.

Emma just nodded, leaning back into Regina's hand. The throbbing in her head had almost completely subsided, and suddenly all she could feel was the coolness of Regina's fingers dancing across her skull and the warmth of her breasts pressed against her shoulders.

_This probably shouldn't be happening_.

It was funny how, even as she told herself that, Emma realised that she didn't actually give a damn.

'Everything's fine.'

'Good.' The word was breathed warmly against her ear, and Emma shivered against her will. Then suddenly, the presence behind her was gone.

Emma swivelled around, staring across the bed. She had almost grown used to the complete darkness in the room, but the quiet still unnerved her: all she could hear was her own breathing, her own frantic heartbeat. Regina, on the other hand, somehow seemed to make no noise at all. It was like the silk of her bathrobe had enveloped her entire body and turned all of her movements to water.

She was stood at the end of the bed, her hands on her hips. The edges of her robe had fallen apart and all that Emma could see, even in the murky darkness, was the beautiful curve of her breasts as they swelled over the top of her bra.

Emma could feel herself biting down on her bottom lip as she got up from the bed, turning to face her. The vast expanse of mattress separated them, but she didn't feel safe – she felt like she was being pulled towards her. Like all of the electricity in the town had vanished because it was suddenly living inside of Regina's body.

Her eyes were sparking with it as she smirked across the room at her. Emma heard herself groan.

'Will you stop _looking _at me like that?'

Regina blinked. 'Like what?'

'Like _that_,' Emma said, thrusting her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Her head had started hurting again. 'Christ, Regina – you're stood there in your fucking underwear looking like some kind of Greek fucking statue and staring at me like you want to… God. Do you _know_ how impossible you are?'

Regina was still smirking. She took a slow step around the bed, the silk robe billowing out behind her.

'Impossible how?'

'Impossible to be mad at,' Emma admitted through gritted teeth, taking half a step backwards. 'Impossible to… say no to.'

Regina's smile faltered momentarily as she stopped to actually look at Emma; at the confused lines in her face and the way that her teeth were digging angrily into her bottom lip.

At the way that her body was being held so rigidly that she thought it might snap.

'You seem to be doing a fairly good job of it,' she said, taking another step towards her. She watched as Emma's eyes flickered back down to her chest.

'And I'm giving myself an ulcer in doing so.'

Regina tilted her head coyly to one side.

'Then why _are_ you resisting?' she asked, taking another step. Suddenly she was only inches away from Emma, whose green eyes were seemingly the only source of light in that whole room. 'You're allowed to touch me, Miss Swan. I won't bite.'

'I have my doubts about that,' Emma muttered. 'And you're still giving me that look.'

'Because I want you.' The words came out of Regina's mouth without her brain telling them to. She shrugged. 'It's that simple.'

Emma's mouth fell open for a second before she was able to regain her composure, straightening her spine beneath her usual red leather armour.

'Because you've been drinking and it's dark in here?'

Regina pursed her lips for a moment before she spoke in her lowest, darkest voice.

'Because you're beautiful. And because I would like to fuck you.'

Emma staggered backwards a step. The silence around the pair of them was suddenly absolutely deafening.

'You… would?'

'Is that so surprising?'

Emma wetted her lips. 'Yes.'

Regina's eyes latched onto the sight of Emma's tongue darting out from between her lips and didn't let go of it. 'Don't you want to fuck me?'

'When you look at me like _that_… God, Regina,' Emma groaned, her hands tugging nervously at the sleeves of her jacket. 'Of course I fucking do.'

Regina edged towards her. Barely half an inch of air was left between their bodies, and Emma could feel the heat radiating off of her. She looked down as Regina reached out, bunching her fists in the fabric of her jacket so that she could pull her towards her.

The moment that she felt the bare skin of Regina's stomach pressing against her shirt, she whimpered.

Regina leaned forwards, grazing her lips over the shell of Emma's ear.

'Then why don't you do it?' she muttered, her words swirling warmly against Emma's skin. 'Surely you don't think that you need permission?'

'No,' Emma mumbled, swallowing. The muscles in her arms were burning from fighting the absolute need to reach forwards and catch hold of Regina's waist. 'Of course I don't. I just…'

'You know, you've always been quite good at taking things,' Regina purred into her ear. Her voice was low and dark and sounded like nails being raked across skin. 'At knowing what you want, and going after it. It's one of the few things that I've actually admired about you.'

'I… but I…'

'So take it, Miss Swan.' Regina pulled away from Emma's ear and peered at her from beneath her eyelashes. She watched as Emma's eyes glanced down at her fiercely pouting bottom lip, at the flash of white teeth that momentarily appeared to bite down on it. 'Take it. Take me.'

'Regina,' Emma muttered, closing her eyes. She could feel Regina's grip on her jacket loosening and, as her hands began to slide inside it, a shiver rumbled through her frame. 'I swear to god…'

'Do it.'

'Regina…'

'Fuck me,' Regina murmured. Emma felt the warmth of her breath against the corner of her mouth and inhaled sharply, realising then just how little it would take for her to lean forwards and suddenly be kissing her.

'_Regina_…' she whimpered, her hands suddenly reaching out. The tips of her fingers grazed against the bare skin of Regina's thighs and, all of a sudden, it felt like the broken electricity was tearing through her from head to toe.

When Regina suddenly leaned forwards again, pressing her lips against Emma's ear and breathing out one single word like it was a prayer, the electricity exploded.

'…Emma.'

Emma reached up and flung her arms around Regina's neck, pulling her into a kiss that was so fierce that for a moment Regina didn't quite react. With her hands trapped between them, Regina's fists bunched up against Emma's shirt and tugged her closer to her, feeling the bumps of her ribcage rising and falling as she frantically tried to keep breathing. Their mouths clashed together, teeth biting into lips and tongues curling around tongues, until Regina started to move forwards, pushing Emma with her.

They thudded back against the wall beside the bed and Regina's hands left Emma's stomach. Pressing them either side of her head, she pushed her body flat against Emma's and let her hips roll forwards. With every single thrust she heard a small moan erupt from Emma's throat, the blunt nails that were digging into the small of her back beginning to feel sharper.

Regina reached down and tore Emma's jacket off of her body, almost immediately followed by her shirt and bra. The moment that she could see the faint glow of her bare skin in the dark room, Regina cupped a hand over either of her breasts and began to knead at them, letting the join of her thumb and forefinger gently pinch around her rapidly hardening nipples.

Emma threw her already bruised head back and let it thud against the wall, exposing the full gasping expanse of her throat to Regina's eyes. The watery moonlight glistened across it, and Regina couldn't help but suddenly wrap her fingers around it and dig her nails into that delicate skin. Emma gasped, her hands sliding down so that she could hook her thumbs through the fabric of Regina's panties, just as Regina tightened her grip across her windpipe. She leaned forwards and pressed her lips just above the barricade of her own fingers, releasing her tongue from between her lips and dragging it slowly upwards. She could feel Emma's breathing catching below her lips.

When she reached her chin, she suddenly released Emma's throat and took hold of her jaw instead, pulling her face downwards to storm her mouth with another furious kiss.

'Regina,' Emma hissed against her skin, her voice breathlessly out of control. 'What the hell are you doing to me?'

'The same thing that you're doing to me,' Regina muttered in response, grabbing Emma's wrist and pulling her hand downwards. She pressed it abruptly between her own legs and smirked with satisfaction when Emma moaned at the wet fabric that she felt there.

Cupping her hands around the back pockets of Emma's jeans, Regina pulled her away from the wall and turned her towards the bed. With one tiny push, Emma collapsed back onto it.

She stared up at the woman stood over her for a moment, swallowing hard. Her pants were too tight, and they were killing her: every movement grated against the apex of her thighs, and the mere sight of Regina standng over her like a hurricane ready to bear down on her made her legs squeeze together without an ounce of input from her brain.

'No,' Regina said, spotting the movement and raising an eyebrow. 'Not yet.'

Pushing her self up onto her elbows, Emma groaned.

'Get over here.'

But Regina didn't. Of course she didn't. Instead she took a step back from the bed, smirking, and watched as Emma threw her head back with frustration.

Those green eyes snapped back towards her half a second later when they realised that Regina had let her silk robe drop to the floor. As Emma watched she reached behind her, unhooking her bra and slowly letting it join it in its pile on the carpet.

_Oh Jesus Christ._

Emma rolled her hips upwards automatically, biting down on her lower lip. Regina smiled, raising her hands up to her chest so that she could dust her fingers over her hardening nipples. Rolling her breasts in her hands, she let a small moan of satisfaction escape from her lips. Emma immediately groaned, sitting herself upright with her legs clenched together.

'Regina,' she said warningly. 'Get over here. Now.'

Regina continued to stroke her hands over her chest, the glint in her eye visible even in the darkness. 'Is that an order, Miss Swan?'

'You fucking bet it is,' Emma growled.

Regina responded by dropping one hand down into her panties. She ran one finger through the growing wetness, then raised it to her lips.

Emma collapsed backwards once more, her head thudding onto the mattress.

Regina chuckled to herself as she took a step forwards, still slowly sucking at her index finger. She reached the edge of the bed to find that Emma was glaring up at her. Regina smirked, then glanced down: Emma's thighs were clamped tightly together and her hips were visibly rolling up and down against the sheets.

And suddenly Regina was sat on top of her. Pulling Emma back up into a sitting position, Regina placed a leg either side of her lap and snaked her damp fingers through her blonde curls.

Even as they kissed, their lips melting together, Regina felt the gasp that Emma let out when she started to roll her hips against her lap.

'Regina,' she murmured as she threw her head back once more, letting Regina pepper kisses across her throat and down towards her collar bone. 'You're killing me.'

Regina's lips slipped back up her neck and landed against her ear.

'That was my intention, dear,' she whispered, sucking on her earlobe. Fingernails immediately dragged down her back, stopping to cling momentarily onto the nodules her ribcage, and she shivered.

She buried her lips against Emma's ear and murmured, 'I need you on the bed now, Miss Swan.'

Without a word Emma shuffled backwards from the edge of the mattress, slipping her body out from underneath Regina's legs until she was laying back against the pillows. Regina bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes on the slight shimmy of Emma's breasts as she moved. They then dragged their way down her body, to the tight blue jeans; the black holster; the long black boots.

She sighed with approval, crawling forwards until she was kneeling by Emma's feet. Emma's eyes seemed to somehow grow greener as she watched the pale figure that was slowly stretching out between her legs.

Regina lay herself down on the mattress, resting her chin momentarily just beneath Emma's belly button. Her stomach was toned and almost burningly warm as it moved up and down. Beside her body Emma's fingers were already curling amongst the sheets, bunching them up in her fists as the hotness of Regina's breath tickled against her skin.

'Regina,' she pleaded when the mayor didn't move. 'Please.'

Regina raised one eyebrow. 'Please what?'

'...please touch me.'

The words had barely left her mouth when her head suddenly rolled backwards, the feeling of Regina's tongue darting out and pressing itself lightly against her stomach too much to bear.

Regina pushed herself up onto her knees, her lips still attached to Emma's navel, before she crawled forwards and smothered the protesting moan that came from Emma's mouth with her own.

'Patience,' she muttered, feeling Emma groan beneath her.

'_Touch me_,' she hissed in response. When Regina only kissed her deeper, dipping her tongue into her mouth and letting it curl behind her front teeth, the groan turned into a whimper.

And then Regina felt her snaking a hand between their bodies. She felt the pressure shift beneath her as Emma popped the button on her jeans.

'Miss Swan,' Regina muttered against her neck, catching her skin between her teeth and gently biting down. 'Don't.'

'Then do it for me.'

'Not yet,' Regina murmured, lowering her body onto Emma's and cutting off her hand in its path. 'Patience.'

'I don't have any,' Emma said shortly, retracting her arm with a scowl. Suddenly she reached out and snatched hold of Regina's hand, raising it to her mouth so that she could slide two of her fingers between her lips. Regina's eyes darkened as she watched Emma gently sucking, her tongue curling around her fingers. Her hips rolled forwards against Emma's jeans without her telling them to, and at once both of the women let out a low moan.

'Please,' Emma said as she removed Regina's fingers from her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed. '…please?'

Her breath caught in her chest when Regina suddenly reached back down between them and placed her wet fingers against Emma's abdomen. They crawled downwards, skimming across the belt of her holster, before finding the zipper on her jeans. The grating sound of it sliding downwards rolled through the silent room like thunder.

Emma's back arched upwards slightly and she waited to feel those warm fingers slipping beneath the fabric, sliding through the burning hot wetness that was so desperately waiting to be touched.

But it didn't come. Instead, all she felt was a hand against her throat and a dark chuckle in her ear.

'_Regina_.'

'I told you,' she murmured, easing Emma's earlobe back into her mouth and swirling her tongue against it. 'Patience.'

But patience was something that Emma had long since run out of: the feeling of Regina's tongue against her skin, her wet fingers against her neck, was too much to bear. She could feel her clit throbbing and nothing was going to be able to make her wait any longer before she appeased it – removing her right hand from where it was once again tangled amongst Regina's sheets, she slipped it back between their bodies and eased it below the denim waistband.

Regina immediately sat up, the weight of her body suddenly pressing down on her hand and stopping it from moving.

'Don't you ever do as you're told?'

Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

'You said you like it when I take things. So guess what, Madam Mayor?' she said, trying to force her hand below her panties. 'I'm taking it.'

'Not yet, you're not,' Regina said coolly, wrapping her fingers around Emma's disobeying wrist. She leaned across her, watching her green eyes grow dark with longing and impatience and absolute unequivocal rage. 'You will wait until I say so.'

'Unlikely.' Emma tried to tug her hand free, but it was firmly pinned to her stomach by the woman sat above her. 'Fucking touch me or I'll do it myself.'

Regina raised an eyebrow. 'That really wouldn't be wise, dear.'

Emma glared up at her. For some reason, it only made the heat deep within Regina's stomach burn even more fiercely. She released Emma's wrist and suddenly tumbled forwards against her, burying her lips against Emma's and letting her tongue delve as deep inside her mouth as it could go.

Emma moaned, arching her hips upwards and momentarily forgetting about the throbbing pain beneath her belt as she raked her fingernails up the backs of Regina's thighs. As they reached the perfect roundness of her ass she cupped her hands around it, pulling her sharply downwards. It was then, as the weight of Regina's body ground momentarily against the apex of her thighs, that she was reminded of just how badly it needed some real attention. Attention that Regina evidently was not about to give it.

Ignoring her earlier threat, and ignoring the voice in her head that was telling her to stop, Emma quickly slipped her hand back between their bodies and let it graze over the fabric of her panties. A gasp shuddered from her chest and into Regina's mouth. Immediately, the mayor knew what she had done.

Emma didn't feel Regina's muscles tensing up above her. All she felt was her fingers scraping down the front of her body until they had curled around the waistband of her jeans.

_Rip them off me. Please_.

But the feeling disappeared once again as one of Regina's hands instead wrapped its way around Emma's left wrist, lifting it up and holding it against the headboard of the bed. Emma groaned, curling her fingers around one of the wooden bars, as her right hand started to work more furiously beneath her jeans. The fabric of her panties was soaked and her fingers slid easily over it, skimming roughly over her clit with every stroke.

But then something cold against her left arm made her hesitate. She opened her eyes just as she heard a click.

It was just as she had registered that her own handcuffs were now fastened around her wrist that Regina reached down and snatched her right hand out from inside her pants. Emma blinked before she realised that she was meant to struggle – by the time that she did, both of her hands were already firmly attached to the bedframe.

'_What_?!' she exploded, trying to tear them free. Regina sat back and admired her handiwork, her arms folded across her chest. 'Regina!'

'I did warn you.'

'Let me go!'

'No,' she said simply. 'Until you learn to do as you're told… this is how we're going to have to do things.'

'Regina, I swear to _god_,' Emma hissed, her fingers frantically scrabbling against the metal restraints.

Still kneeling between Emma's legs, Regina let her hands glide forwards up the centre of her abdomen. She looked utterly predatory: like a cat ready to pounce.

'You don't have to swear to god,' she murmured, her bottom lip gliding over the peak of Emma's nipple. 'Swearing to me will suffice.'

Emma hesitated in her struggling, glancing down at where Regina's head was now buried against her chest. The moment that she felt a set of teeth gently biting down on her nipple she forgot about her objections altogether.

'Oh, Jesus _Christ_,' she hissed, throwing her head back. Regina started to slowly suck on her breast, letting her tongue flick out over the firm peak of her nipple, while the nails on her left hand began to drag their way down the nodules of ribcage. With every bump that they grazed over she felt Emma suck in a breath.

When her fingers finally brushed against the heavy holster at Emma's waist, Regina lifted her head and considered the expression on Emma's face for a moment. The blush that has spread across her cheeks was visible even in the darkness.

'I think,' Regina muttered, dancing her fingers across the denim that covered Emma's jutting hip bones, 'that the time has come for these to go. Don't you?'

Emma didn't trust herself to speak. She could only nod.

Regina inched back down her body until she was crouching by Emma's feet. Reaching out, she slowly unzipped one of her black boots and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Its pair quickly followed.

'Polka dot socks, Miss Swan?' Regina asked as she began to peel them off. 'How charming. Am I going to be surprised by matching panties under these jeans of yours?'

Emma scowled, tugging at the handcuffs once more. She was breathing heavily and, underneath the thin sheet of moonlight that was still leaking in through the window, Regina could see a faint sheen of wetness across her breasts from where she had been kissing them.

When the socks were gone Regina placed a single kiss against Emma's ankle. Then she crawled back up between her legs once more, never taking her eyes off of the restless expression on Emma's face.

When Regina had finally managed to rid Emma of her jeans and holster, she let herself sit back and stare. Emma swallowed, watching as Regina dragged her shadowy gaze over her naked torso, across her plain black cotton panties, and down legs that were somehow so much longer than she had ever let herself believe. Emma shuffled nervously, pulling once more at her restraints, as she waited for Regina's eyes stop examining her like she was something up for sale and instead look back at her face like she had done before.

She jumped when dark eyes met her own: the gaze was so startlingly tender that she felt her mouth go dry.

'It seems you've been hiding this from me, Sheriff,' she said in a voice that was almost a whisper, edging forwards on all fours until she was hovering above Emma's face.

Emma swallowed. 'Hiding what?'

'This,' Regina said, dragging a single sharp nail down the centre of Emma's abdomen. She watched as the sheriff bucked beneath her touch, the metal of the handcuffs clinking against the bed.

'Regina,' Emma choked out, her chest heaving upwards. 'Can you untie me please?'

'No.'

'_Please_?'

'No. As much as I like to hear you beg, Miss Swan,' Regina murmured, leaning down. Her lips hovered a centimetre away from Emma's, smirking slightly when she saw the frustrated tears that were pricking at her green eyes. 'It's not going to make any difference.'

'But I—'

'Shh,' Regina said flatly, pressing a hand over her lips. Emma blinked, startled, and pulled yet again on the cuffs. 'Just, shh.'

She bent forwards and replaced her hand with her lips for a split second, kissing the air out of Emma's mouth. Then she pulled herself away, sitting back with her legs straddled across the tops of Emma's thighs.

She looked down at the black cotton waiting beneath her and considered it for a moment.

'Do you still want me to fuck you, Miss Swan?' Her tone was so light and familiar that Emma could have cried.

'…yes.'

'You're quite sure?'

'Yes, Regina,' Emma said through gritted teeth. 'Pretty sure.'

'Hmm,' Regina said, nodding almost conversationally. For a split second her tongue darted out to wet her slightly parted lips – it was so fast that Emma was almost certain that she must have imagined it.

Then Regina suddenly rocked forwards against her body, grinding her crotch against Emma's. Emma cried out, her back arching off of the bed, as her head crashed backwards onto the pillows. Regina smirked to herself, edging her body forwards and sitting herself more comfortably astride Emma's lap.

Two sets of panties, both black and unignorably wet, were the only thing blocking heated flesh from grazing against heated flesh. The mere thought of it made Emma's vision swim in a way that had nothing to do with the bruise that was still throbbing on the side of her head.

Regina placed both of her hands on Emma's waist, grazing her thumbs over the lower ledge of her ribcage, and slowly started to roll her hips forwards. Again, and again. She moved slowly at first, her eyes heavily-lidded and half-closed like she was dreaming, watching the way that Emma's chest was rising and falling faster with every movement that she made; fascinated by the constant appearance and disappearance of the grooves of her ribcage. Her head fell backwards for a moment, the ends of her short hair trailing against the lines of her shoulders, and she sighed to herself.

Then, digging her nails into Emma's sides, she let her entire weight drop onto the apex of her thighs and ground it slowly, roughly, languidly against Emma's in one long stroke that felt like it had lasted for a day.

Regina watched as Emma's eyes closed, her lips parted, and she cried out loud.

'_Regina._'

The word was carried through the room like it was a prayer. Regina shivered, pausing in her movements only to lie her body down over the top of Emma's, their breasts grazing against one another's and then rolling flat. Regina took Emma's chin between her thumb and her forefinger, waiting for those green eyes to snap back open. When they did, they were glistening.

'I want you to look at me, Emma,' Regina murmured. She waited for Emma to nod her assent before she allowed her body to continue in its movements.

Her hips snaked forwards, rolling over Emma's like she was riding across the high tide. Never taking her eyes off of the woman lying below her, whose lips were parted and were letting tiny, agonised gasps slip from between them, Regina let the full length of her pussy grind across Emma's, the thin material of her lace panties doing absolutely nothing to conceal her wetness. Emma whimpered, biting down on her lip. Regina kept arching her back, letting her hips drag across the tops of Emma's thighs, her breasts bouncing slightly as she let the movement become faster and slightly less rational.

Emma's fingers had curled around the thin chains that had her trapped against the mattress and she was tugging on them for all she was worth. The metal was biting into the palms of her hands, cold against the clammy warmth of her skin – but nothing could hurt her as much as Regina's body was. The feeling of it gliding over her, covering her, but somehow still apart from her was thrilling and agonising and devastating all at once. The thin scraps of material between their legs was the only barrier that was stopping her from getting what she so desperately needed, and it made her want to scream.

She rolled her head back on the pillows, feeling the wetness of Regina's pussy continuing to glide roughly over her own, and choked back a sob.

'Is this too much for you, Miss Swan?'

Emma bit down on her own tongue to stop herself from crying out. Her eyes looked back up at Regina, who was hovering over her with only the gleam of her eyes apparent in the darkness. She stopped moving her lips, letting her nails tiptoe across Emma's ribcage, before she reached Emma's breasts and squeezed.

The sound that escaped from her lips was almost a wail. She would have been ashamed of it, had her clit not been throbbing so harshly that she couldn't hear the noise over the sound of the blood rushing out of her head.

'Do you still want me to fuck you?' Regina asked for the second time that night. She wasn't asking for consent – she was asking for certainty. She was asking for Emma to spread her legs and lay herself bare, reduced to nothing but a girl with her wrists strapped down and her cheeks wet with tears.

She was halfway there already.

Emma nodded, refusing to let herself cry. Not yet. 'Yes.'

'Do you want me to take your panties off?'

'Yes.'

'…do you want me to take _my _panties off?'

Emma groaned, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. '_Yes_.'

Regina tilted her head to one side like she was considering it. The weight of her body still pressed down against Emma's crotch, and for a moment Emma started to wonder if she was about to pass out from the want of it.

Regina's devastating fingers began to scratch their way back down to her abdomen, skimming over each nodule of Emma's ribcage like they were rungs on a ladder.

'Do you want my fingers inside of you, Miss Swan?' Regina asked in a voice that was so low, so quiet, that it was almost a whisper. Emma swallowed, trying not to choke.

'Yes, Regina.'

'And what about my tongue?' she asked, curling her fingers through the waistband of Emma's underwear and edging it down half a centimetre. 'Where would you like that?'

'Jesus,' Emma moaned, squirming against her restraints even though she could feel them cutting into her wrists. Her hips bucked upwards, nudging against Regina's and sending another wave of frustrated pleasure through her stomach. '_Regina_. Please. _Please_. Will you stop fucking toying with me and just—'

'And what?' Regina interrupted quietly, leaning back across her until the tips of their noses were touching. Her left hand abandoned the fabric of Emma's panties and instead gently stroked the damp hair away from her face. Emma gazed up at her, swallowing down a sob, and watched the way that her dark eyes skimmed over her. 'And just _what_?'

Emma suddenly thrust her chin upwards, catching Regina's mouth with her own with enough ferocity to startle the both of them. Regina blinked, feeling the tip of Emma's tongue tracing along the edge of her teeth, before she suddenly fell back down to the bed again.

She spoke through gritted teeth, her arms straining against the handcuffs.

'And just _fuck me_.'

Regina considered her for a moment, laying completely still. Her eyes darted across Emma's face, taking in the rage and the need and absolute fiery want that was so unequivocally visible there. She could feel her chest heaving up and down below her.

She could feel the heat that was burning from between her legs.

A sudden dark smile spread across her face as she once more smoothed the blonde curls away from Emma's forehead.

'A simple enough request,' she murmured, bending down to catch Emma's bottom lip between her teeth – and then suddenly her right hand had thrust itself down the front of Emma's panties, and the woman below her cried directly into her mouth.

She was so wet that Regina could have purred. Her middle finger glided over the slick warmth, skittering over her flesh until she found her aching, throbbing clit. Rolling the tip of her finger over it, she watched as Emma's eyes fluttered shut, the muscles in her neck straining. The gasp that came from her throat was raw and frantic and so delicious that Regina wanted to eat it straight from her mouth.

She dug her teeth back into Emma's bottom lip and pulled, tasting salt and the faint metallic tang of blood on the tip of her tongue. Emma groaned, rolling her hips into Regina's hand.

Her finger was still circling her clit, moving slowly enough to make her eyes sting but firmly enough to cause her toes to curl against the sheets. She arched her back, her breasts crushing against Regina's, and groaned out loud.

'…like that?' Regina muttered, stopping the circling motion so that she could drag the side of her finger along Emma's wet slit. Emma moaned, nodding. Her eyes were still clenched shut.

'Yes,' she whispered.

Regina took hold of her chin once more, gripping it tightly enough to make Emma's eyes spring back open.

'I told you that I wanted you to look at me, Miss Swan,' she muttered, her eyes flashing. 'Remember what happens when you don't do as you're told.'

Emma swallowed, her fingers curling back around the thin chains. She nodded.

'Okay.'

Regina leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss against her exposed throat.

'Good girl,' she responded, dragging her tongue up towards Emma's chin. Just as their mouths met once more, Regina stopped her circling and drove a single finger straight inside her.

Emma howled.

One finger immediately became two, sliding in and out of Emma's core with such ease that Regina could feel her own insides melting. Emma kept her eyes open the whole while, biting down on her lip, watching as Regina drove her fingers as deep into her pussy as she could before slowly, languidly drawing them back out again. With every stroke the palm of her hand would graze over Emma's clit and her body would shudder, almost convulsing against the sheets with the absolute need for Regina to grind down more firmly against it.

The wetness in Regina's panties was only growing with every smothered moan that Emma made. It was becoming almost unbearable.

Regina pushed two fingers back inside of her, and then she stopped. Emma nearly choked. Regina smirked slightly, biting down on her bottom lip, as she slowly began to spread her fingers apart. Emma groaned out loud, raising her hips off of the bed and clenching her inner walls – Regina chuckled, bracing her fingers against the pressure and continuing to push. When she slowly started to curl her fingers at the second knuckle, Emma collapsed back onto the bed. She turned her head to one side, her eyes now firmly shut once more, and bit down against her own arm.

'Fuck fuck fuck,' she hissed through her teeth, which were piercing against her own skin sharply enough to bruise. '_Fuck_.'

'Problem, dear?' Regina asked lightly, twisting her hand round and quickly curling her fingers once more. The gasp that shot from Emma's throat send a throbbing feeling through the base of her stomach.

'You're going to kill me,' Emma panted, her teeth still embedded in her skin.

'Do you want me to stop?' Regina asked, starting to draw her fingers out. Emma's muscles immediately clenched back around them, her legs snapping closed.

Regina looked down to find that Emma was glaring up at her again. The green of her eyes was flashing through the darkness.

'Don't you dare.'

Half-smiling, Regina nodded.

'Very well,' she said. She slammed her fingers back into her so suddenly that the breath was snatched from Emma's throat.

Using her own hips to guide her, Regina leaned forwards across Emma's body and began to thrust her fingers in and out of her with rapidly increasing speed. Emma began to gasp, her head rolling back against the pillows so violently that every muscle and tendon in her neck was fighting through her skin. Regina watched them with fascination; watched the way that Emma's breasts rocked upwards every time the heel of her palm ground against her clit. She watched the way that Emma was fighting to keep her eyes open, staring open-mouthed up at the ceiling, with wetness shining across the greenness her eyes. When she blinked, the first tear spilled out.

Regina leaned forwards, pressed her lips to Emma's cheek, and caught it on the tip of her tongue.

'I think,' she muttered into her ear, letting her tongue dart out and graze across its shell, 'that the time has come for these to come off.'

She wriggled her remaining fingers against the fabric of Emma's panties as she spoke. She heard the sheriff sigh – she had thought that she meant the handcuffs.

'Okay,' she forced out. Her voice cracked on the second syllable. 'But yours are coming off too.'

'Are they?' Regina asked, sitting herself up so that she could look down at her with interest.

'Yes,' Emma said firmly. She pulled once more on her restraints, forcing herself not to hiss with pain as they cut against her now raw skin. 'They are. I'm not the only one who's supposed to be getting off here.'

'That's very considerate of you, Miss Swan,' Regina said, slowly removing her hand from Emma's panties and raising it up to her lips. She heard the whimper that came from Emma's mouth, even as she tried to smother it. 'But given your current circumstance – I'm not sure that you're really in the position to be making demands.'

Emma never took her eyes off of Regina's fingers as they disappeared between her lips. She curled her tongue around them, letting her eyes flutter shut, as she sucked the taste of Emma off of them with a satisfied smirk.

'You don't _want_ to get off?' Emma choked out after a moment, wriggling beneath her.

Regina slowly sucked on one finger, contemplating this.

'Of course I do,' she said quietly, leaning forwards again and pressing her thumb against Emma's bottom lip. 'But do you _really_ not realise that watching you come is going to be enough to do that?'

Emma swallowed. 'It… is?'

'Oh yes, dear,' Regina said, something flashing through her dark eyes as she smiled. 'More than enough.'

Before Emma could respond, Regina had edged her way back down her body once more, trailing kisses along her gasping ribcage and jutting hipbones until she reached the one remaining shred of fabric that covered her body. Regina settled herself between Emma's legs, propping herself up on her elbows as she ran a single finger down the soaked fabric. Emma held her head as far off of the bed as her restraints would allow, watching the fascinated expression that had spread across her face.

After a moment, Regina felt her eyes on her and looked back up at her.

'You're so wet,' she said quietly. She didn't sound pleased, or smug. She didn't sound like she was trying to arouse Emma even further.

She sounded surprised.

Emma's eyes widened, and more than ever she longed to break out of her restraints so that she could reach down and kiss Regina herself.

'I know,' she said. 'That's what you do to me.'

Regina tilted her head to one side. 'You mean tonight?'

'I mean always.'

She felt that finger run down the fabric of her panties once more and she trembled against the sheets.

'You've thought about this before?'

Emma admitted through gritted teeth, '…yes.'

'You've thought about _me_?' Regina persisted, pressing down slightly harder. She could smell Emma's arousal and it was making her dizzy. 'Touching you?'

'Yes, Regina,' Emma snapped, trying to roll her hips forwards to meet her touch. 'I have. I always do. And it kills me and I've hated myself for it, but I still think it. I still want it. I want you - and right now I want you to stop talking and put your fucking head between my legs.'

And finally Regina's dark smirk returned to her. Her eyes flashed, and she looked back down at the damp fabric that was situated directly before her eyes.

'Very well, Sheriff,' she purred, raising one eyebrow. 'If you insist.'

She leaned forwards and caught the waistband of Emma's underwear between her teeth. Emma shuddered, watching as she eased it down, exposing the rest of her body to Regina's predatory eyes.

After a moment Regina reached up, hooked her thumbs through the fabric, and tugged. They slid down Emma's legs and joined the rest of her clothes on the floor half a second later.

Regina didn't touch her right away – of course she didn't. She laid herself back down between Emma's legs and left a millimetre of air between her mouth and the part of Emma's body that she so desperately wanted to her touch. Emma growled in frustration, falling back down to the pillow and bending her legs slightly. She could feel Regina breathing against her, the warm air tickling against her already burning skin, and it made her toes curl against Regina's elbows. She lifted her hips once more, sucking in a breath, and waited. She waited for Regina to put her out of her misery.

When she finally felt the tip of Regina's tongue against her throbbing clit, she had to bite back down on her arm to stop herself from screaming. Her tongue was warm and surprisingly smooth, like everything about her seemed to be – it was like Regina was made of water, and she rode Emma's body in way that proved it. She was a wave. She covered Emma and she drowned her.

Burying her mouth between Emma's legs, she dragged her tongue up the centre of her pussy and let out a small sigh. She could feel Emma wriggling beneath her, her hip bones jutting out more sharply beneath her forearms with every arch of her back. Regina smirked, tightening her arms around Emma's thighs, and held her more firmly against the bed. When she reached in between her legs and let her thumb graze over Emma's clit, her entire body bucked uncontrollably.

'You get violent when you're frustrated,' Regina noted, removing her lips from Emma's skin for one moment so that she could look back up at her. 'That's useful to know.'

'Regina,' Emma panted, her body curving upwards. 'I swear to god, I am going to—'

Her threat was turned into a sharp gasp of surprise when Regina suddenly covered her clit with her mouth and sucked on it, hard. Electricity shot through her body and she jolted upwards, crying out into the silent room. She could _feel _Regina smirking, so proud of herself, as she continued to draw that already-aching bundle of nerves between her lips. She circled her tongue over it as she reached below her chin, sliding two fingers back inside of Emma. She immediately began to tremble below her, her knees clamping around Regina's ears.

Emma was breathing so fast that those same white spots were starting to dance beneath her closed eyelids. She curled her fingers more tightly around the handcuffs, bracing her whole body against them, as she felt Regina's mouth gliding over her soaked pussy. Her tongue was moving in the same way that her whole body did: smoothly and silently and utterly destructively. The hurricane that was Regina was sweeping over her, flooding her entire body with electricity that was sharp enough to make her want to scream, and any time that she thought that she had worked it out; that she had become accustomed to the way her tongue was sliding inside of her and making her whole body shudder, the tide suddenly turned and Regina would drown her all over again. She would stop sucking, and she would allow her teeth to gently nip at her instead. Emma's hips were rolling forwards without control, the bed sheets scrunching up beneath her curling toes, as Regina edged her higher and higher onto a wave that was so impossibly tall that she knew without question that, once she reached the top of it, she would fall, and she wouldn't survive.

'Are you going to come for me?' Regina murmured against her skin once Emma's moans progressed into unmistakable cries. 'Miss Swan? Are you going to come for your mayor?'

'Yes,' Emma gasped out, tears leaking down onto her cheeks.

Regina slid her tongue as far inside Emma as it would go, listening to her gasp.

'Good girl,' she muttered as she pulled away again, dragging her fingers across the flesh over Emma's pubic bone until her clit was fully exposed to her eyes. 'You're going to come all in my mouth. And you're going to come all over my fingers. Because this pretty little cunt of yours is mine now – _mine_. No one else's. Do you understand me, Miss Swan?'

Emma didn't need to be asked twice. She nodded frantically, her aching arms tugging against the cuffs. 'Yes. Yes, I understand. Just… please…'

'Good,' Regina breathed, securing her lips around Emma's clit and swirling her tongue around it. Two fingers slipped back inside of her, sliding so easily against her silky wet walls, and began to pump backwards and forwards beneath her chin.

Emma could feel her fingers and toes sparking. Something was burning through her – a deep, furious fire that had started in the very pit of her stomach and was slowly spreading outwards. The feeling of Regina against her skin was agonising – not just her lips, but just the mere pressure of her fingers against the soft skin of her thighs. The weight of her shoulders pressing against her pelvis. Even the pillow that she was rolling her face against smelt so entirely, intoxicatingly of her, and it was overwhelming. She couldn't breathe.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to breathe.

The sudden sound of Regina moaning against her skin made her shiver. She lifted her head away from the pillows and gazed unsteadily down at her. In the darkness, she almost didn't spot it.

And then she registered with a jolt that one of Regina's hands had disappeared. It had slipped down her own body, vanishing beneath the black lace that was resting between her legs.

She sighed again, and Emma exploded.

Her legs clamped shut against the sides of Regina's head as she suddenly began to burn all over. Her body was writhing against the sheets, bunching them up beneath every inch of skin, as she felt those familiar tremors start to crawl up throughout her body. Regina felt her muscles tensing up beneath her fingers and dipped her tongue in deeper, relishing her new favourite taste in the world as her left hand started to work more vigorously within her own panties.

'Regina,' Emma gasped, her hips rolling upwards. The muscles in her neck were starting to hurt from straining, but she couldn't stop. 'I'm going… to…'

'Do it,' Regina muttered, sliding two fingers inside of herself and two fingers inside Emma at the same time. She moaned, biting down on her lip. 'Do it. I'm here. I'm waiting. I want you to do it.'

'Say it,' Emma bit out, pulling so hard on the handcuffs that they cuts into her wrists. Her breaths were coming harder and faster, filling her chest until it was so full that it hurt. 'I want you to say it.'

Regina pursed her lips around Emma's clit and paused, holding her breath.

And then she muttered, 'Come for me, Emma Swan.'

She dragged the flat of her tongue across her clit, slowly, roughly, and she felt Emma come apart beneath her.

'Oh _God…_'

Regina began to shudder as the same waves of painful release ricocheted through her. Her knees began to tremble beneath her but both of her hands continued working, sliding in and out of the both of them, drawing out two long, frantic moans that blended into one.

When she knew that Emma was nearly spent, she sharply sucked on her clit one more time and waited for the yelp of pleasure to follow. When it came, Regina finally allowed herself to collapse.

She pressed her cheek against Emma's stomach, feeling the slight sheen of sweat that covered both of them, and let out a jagged breath. Her whole body was trembling; burning hot and utterly exhausted. Beneath her she could feel Emma struggling to breathe at all.

'Are you alright?' Regina asked, her eyes still closed. Emma stomach was heaving up and down below her face, the muscles still tense enough to make it feel more like concrete than flesh.

'No,' Emma choked out. 'You just… I…'

Regina forced herself up onto her elbows, looking up at Emma. She was staring up at the ceiling, her mouth open. Her cheeks were still wet with tears.

'It was that good?' Regina asked coyly, smirking. Emma glared down at her, rolling her eyes.

'You are unbearable.'

'I know,' Regina shrugged, easing herself up onto her knees. She let her hands trail down Emma's abdomen, forcing herself not to laugh as she visibly trembled at the contact. 'I'm the worst thing that's ever happened to you.'

'You could say that,' Emma said under her breath. Regina trailed her fingers over her hip bones and she suddenly winced. 'Regina. _Jesus_. Give me a minute to recover, will you? Unless you want me to explode all across your Egyptian cotton.'

Regina let out a small snort of laughter before she leaned forwards, pressing a kiss beneath Emma's belly button before she could protest. Then she clambered off of the bed, walking over to the silk robe that was lying on the floor and tugging it back on.

The disgruntled voice came from behind her a moment later.

'Are you going to untie me now?'

Regina turned back to face her, smirking. She raised one eyebrow.

'Well. I suppose I should. There's not much reason to torture you any further.'

Emma snorted, flexing her fingers against bed frame.

Looking around her, Regina spoke again. 'Where's the key?'

Emma blinked. 'Sorry?'

'The key?' Regina repeated. 'For the handcuffs.'

She watched as Emma's mouth opened, then slowly closed again. She rolled her head back against the pillows and groaned to herself.

'For _fuck's sake_.'

Regina put a hand on her hip, trying not to laugh.

'You left it in the office?'

'Shit,' Emma responded, gritting her teeth. 'Regina. Quick. You have to go and get it for me.'

Regina raised her eyebrows in amusement. 'Do I?'

'Yes,' Emma snapped, trying to lift her head up. '_Now_.'

'Or what?' Regina chuckled, taking a step closer to the bed. 'What are you going to do to me, Sheriff?'

Emma glared at her. The predatory look in Regina's eye was back, and it was making her stomach flip.

'Don't you dare.'

'Dare to do what?' Regina asked, slinking closer. She positioned herself by Emma's head, looking down at her exposed body with considerable satisfaction. 'I'm doing nothing.'

'You're looking at me like that again,' Emma said quietly. She clenched her legs together, trying to cover some of herself up. But Regina was looking at her face – looking at the anxiety, the annoyance, and the slight tinge of anticipation that was still lurking there.

She grinned, letting one hand trail down onto the bed and brush over Emma's shoulder. She watched her shiver.

'Stop it,' Emma snapped, closing her eyes. 'Go and get the key.'

'I will,' Regina said. Emma flinched, feeling the sudden weight of another body joining her on the bed. 'Later.'

'_Regina_,' Emma whimpered, curling her knees up to her chest to try and get away from her. 'Please? _Please _go and get it now?'

But Regina's hands were on her once more, her nails scraping down the sides of her thighs. That deadly smirk was back.

Emma groaned. There was nothing that she could do to resist any of it.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I feel like every fandom could do with more smut that is over 10'000 words... ;) Come and say hello on tumblr if you want! I'm **starsthatburn** there as well._


End file.
